World Eater Event
The world trembled as dark clouds covered the sky above the main continent, twisting and darkening to a sickening purple. Foreboding gripped peoples hearts as the very sky tore asunder forming a portal, and a gaping maw opened wide through the opening to cast its intentions down to the world... IT HUNGERED Through the sides masses of insect like beings, twisted forms of past devouring poured forth onto the kingdom below, decimating the local populace. The ruins and bodies were lifted up to the maw above, and from this staging area a hive was built to transform the remainder into more of their kind. From this place they would start their march across the world, endless in number and while formless in unity they were of one mind, and that one mind had one idea. ''''Feed, Feed, FEED!' '''The World Eater A massive being that opens portals across its many mouths, attempting to devour weak worlds and eat all life from it. Hulking mess of flesh, eyes, mouths and tendrils with no clear pattern to it, only a simple need to eat, to take all into itself and fill the void that it contained. Within its body the creature houses many creatures of its past devouring, saving them and twisting them to fit its needs as a drone army to do battle with worlds that dared to attempt to stop its feeding and to protect the portal shards it used to force itself into their world. Its true purpose is unknown and why it was spawned is a mystery to most but there are whispers... Tall tales that some on the Shattered realm would tell when drunk or out of their minds, clearly not sane enough. Of course if we were to entertain these flights of fancy then some say that the being spawned from the need of a sin, a Sin that desired to be free of its hunger, to sate it finally and so created a spawn to feed it the many dishes of many places at once. Only returning home once it discovered that its master had faded from the world and its hunger would no longer be brought to it. But the void was too great, too powerful to ignore and so it started to eat the place it once called home... Chapter 1 - The Swarm of the World Eater Comes With the swarm moving out from the hive they had created around the portal shard, they started to take weaker villagers. Testing the waters to see the response from the people of the world, at first they thought they were defenseless but as the attacks grew and grew the more that people noticed, the more that the kingdoms started to lose their troops to unknown attackers. Chapter 2 - United World Against the Swarm All four kingdoms at the time united under one banner, to stand united and battle the forces that soon no longer consisted of small groups, but a entire swarm of forces. The battles turned into a stalemate, now mixed and battle along side each other the kingdoms were truly a force to be feared, even by a king such as this. However, even then it was clear that they were seemingly endless compared to the kingdoms forces, and a long term campaign would end with the worlds destruction. Chapter 3 - The Final Push The leaders of the kingdoms came up with a plan - Severity, Kyojin, Andromeda, Thalia - to force their way into the hive of the swarm and destory the portal shard it contained. A massive force was formed, consisting of the best of the kingdoms, and a select few that would enter into the hive and destroy the shard. The battle commenced and was truly a show of the prowess of the four kingdoms, from the brutal strength of Jadeblade, to the druid powers and ranged abilities of the Cel'raii, and the poison arrows and necromancy of Ravenguard and even the technology of Blacktalon. They pushed and pushed until finally they broke past into the city, and while the battle raged outside the group including Kyojin entered the city to do battle. Meeting the commander of the hive forces Kyojin engaged in battle with the powerful insect and allowed the others to ready to push. At that moment Bastion, Blacktalons magical generator, was fully charged by Severity and Thalia before being fired not like a shield like intended but like a beam, cutting into the hive with a massive wave of energy! Now having a entrance the group entered, discovering some people people trapped within the hive and ready for transformation. After freeing them the group and their new allies pushed forwards deeper into the hive before coming into contact with the portal shard and its maintainer. The hive controller commanded a fully human looking drone to show up, much more powerful than the group expected as a epic battle ensued. As the battle continued it soon became clear that the drone was not a twisted form of a human, no it was none other than Kester, adventurer to the realm. Breaking free from his mind control the man used the armor to do battle against the controller with the others, soon breaking the shard and severing the world eater's mouth and sending its flesh down to the ground. Now no longer controlled the mindless hoards of insects were easy to take care of by the armies outside. After the battle the armies came together on the sight of the former hive to lay a foundation of a trade town between all kingdoms. Planting a magical obsidian alter to pay respect to all those that saved the world this day, with the heroes names front and center. And so the World Eater Event came to a end... Until the rise of the Cult of the World Eater that hide in the shadows even today. Rewards Saved the world Marked in history Considered Heroes by the realm World Eater Armor - Kester wore this armor while being mind controlled, now a regenerating over time medium chitin armor. Has the ablity to fly and change color like camouflage.. May or may not be alive.